


liar, liar, pants on fire

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Nathan and Duke are liars, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Nathan and Duke run across a troubled person who can make people fall in love at first sight. Interestingly enough, they're not affected.





	liar, liar, pants on fire

**Author's Note:**

> i'm rewatching haven and i forgot how i much i love(d) these two dorks, so here you go!

“I cannot  _ believe  _ you got in my way!” 

 

Duke scoffed at that, turning to Nathan in indignation. “ _ Me _ ? You were in my way!” 

 

Before more insults could start flying, Audrey ran up to them, tucking her gun back into her holster. She held her hands out when she got close enough to them, eyes flashing back and forth between the two men. “Did that person touch you?”

 

Nathan stopped glaring at Duke to look at Audrey. “Yeah, she got both of us ‘cause  _ someone _ ,” another glare at Duke, “had to get in my way.”

 

Duke crossed his arms, leaning in closer to him. “Like I said before, you got in  _ my  _ way!” 

 

“Guys!” Audrey waved her hands to shush them, closing her eyes in exasperation and confusion. “If she touched both of you, then why aren’t you affected?” This was mumbled to herself, her hands reaching up to massage her temples. 

 

“ _ Affected _ ?” Duke and Nathan exclaimed at the same time, both bodies turned in towards Audrey.

 

Audrey opened her eyes, smiling at them sheepishly. “Yeah, uh, the woman who touched both you guys is troubled. And, ah, she has a rather unusual one.”

 

“Just spit it out.” Duke closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as if waiting for something bad to happen.

 

“Well, she-- how do I say this?-- she makes people fall in love with the first person they see.” 

 

Nathan barked out a nervous laugh, looking between Duke and Audrey. He trailed off at Audrey’s look. “You’re… kidding, right?”

 

Audrey shrugged. “Unfortunately, I’m not. But for some reason it doesn’t seem like you two were affected.” 

 

At that moment, Duke’s eyes lit up and he raised a finger like he had just come to a revelation. “Unless-”

 

Nathan cut him off with a growl. “Unless  _ what _ ?”

 

Audrey seemed to catch on what Duke was saying. “Unless one of you is already in love with the other.” 

 

Duke started to smile, looking at Nathan as if he figured out a secret. “Aww, Nathan, I didn’t realize you had such a crush on me.” 

 

Nathan opened his mouth in shock, then closed it. “Excuse me,” he said to Audrey, who tilted her head in confusion. After he spoke, he punched Duke in the stomach.

 

Duke doubled over, groaning. “Love hurts,” he gasped out. 

 

“Shut up!”

 

Audrey put herself between them, glaring at the both of them. “Alright, guys, calm down-”

 

“How do we know  _ you’re  _ not in love with  _ me _ ?” Nathan shot to Duke, his chest pressed against Audrey’s hand who was doing her damnedest to hold him back. 

 

Duke finally straightened up, wincing. “Uh, because I’m not?” 

 

Nathan moved forward, his chest even more pressed against Audrey’s hand. “God, you’re such a liar!”

 

“Me?” Duke gestured to himself, pretending to be innocent. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides, you’re the liar; you might want to look down ‘cause your pants are on fire, you liar!” 

 

“You’re such a child!”

 

“Hey!” Audrey shouted, making both of the men look at her in shock. “You two are giving me a massive headache. Now,” she looked at Nathan then Duke, “I’m going to take my hands off you two and I’m going to look for this troubled person. You can either stay here and bicker or you can come help me. Got it?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” They said at the same time as Audrey took her hand off Nathan’s chest. She took one last look at them then headed off in the direction that the woman was last seen, leaving Nathan and Duke alone.

 

Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “So…”

 

“You think she’s right,” Duke supplied. 

 

Nathan shrugged. “I mean, we have known each other for years. I don’t think I ever imagined myself being in love with you, but-” 

 

“It feels right.” Duke finished his sentence again and somehow they had moved closer. “So that makes you a liar.”

 

“It makes you one as well.” 

 

Duke shrugged. “I’ve always been one.” 

  
They’re definitely close now, lips inches from each other. Nathan’s eyes are wide when Duke bridges the gap between them and even though Nathan can’t feel the kiss, even though he can’t feel Duke’s tongue slip into his mouth, he can feel the love between them. And somehow, that makes up for it.


End file.
